


A Lazy Afternoon

by sevvyboy1fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyboy1fangirl/pseuds/sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: Just a cute fluffy Theodore Nott/ Blaise Zabini one-shot. It was what I wrote for a short creative writing assignment for setting a mood in writing, the mood I chose was romance.





	A Lazy Afternoon

As Teddy sat by the window, the soft light from outside played across his face, illuminating his delicate features. The book he was immersed in was propped on his knees, his cheek resting on his hand. As arms wrapped around his waist, he jumped slightly in surprise, and then leaned back into the familiar chest. A dark hand came to gently caress his cheek, softly brushing several loose strands of hair behind his ear. Turning his head, Teddy met the loving gaze of his partner, a soft smile adorning his face. Reaching up, Teddy pulled Blaise’s face to his own, pressing his lips to the brunette’s in a soft, sweet kiss, the action conveying their affection better than spoken words ever could.


End file.
